


God Is with Us, God Willing

by cymbalism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Free Will, Heaven's Civil War, M/M, Religious Themes & References, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't know how to explain it. But he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Is with Us, God Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fix-it fic to work out a few of my own demons with season 6. The title is a quote I read in the newspaper from a rebel fighter in Libya's revolution during the Arab Spring of 2011. I suppose I saw a few parallels.

It isn't war the way humans understand it.

It isn't a clash of titans. There are no rolls of thunder or bolts of lightning. It isn't conventional warfare. There are no trenches or tanks or tidy ranks of troops. And it isn't guerrilla conflict. Not exactly.

Castiel doesn't know how to explain it.

He could tell Dean that Raphael has established his stronghold in the west, mobilized forces to retake strategic ground, has forced Castiel and his decreasing band of rebels to retreat east across the barren desert. He could say he is holed up, reinforcing his feeble defenses for a last stand in a city by the sea.

But that, too, would be a false analogy. Heaven has no east or west. There is no physical ground. And the only defense Castiel has is his own faith, and it is feeble.

At the advent of the apocalypse, Castiel had had faith in Dean and Dean alone, misguided and misplaced as it may have been. But Dean is not a part of this war, and Castiel must settle for faith in a father he still hasn't seen.

He was so sure, at first. Free will had won. The Winchesters had won it, proven it, and Castiel had been restored to grace. What clearer sign that free will was God's will could there have been?

That is the shred of hope Castiel clings to now—that God is on his side. It is the claim all humans make, on both sides of their wars, and Castiel must believe it, because without that faith he is no different from Raphael. Raphael who would have cold, iron-clad autocratic rule in his own name. Surely that is not what God wants, and so surely God is with Castiel.

But now, here, in the midst of civil war ( _a civil war, Dean,_ he thinks, _that's what it is_ ), even with all the weapons of heaven in his arsenal—here, now, Castiel would prefer if it were Dean at his side.

-end-


End file.
